


Composition & Cabrioles

by samikitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Ballet Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Boyfriends, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, New York City, Photographer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitten/pseuds/samikitten
Summary: Dean Winchester, a photographer, does a photoshoot with the New York City Ballet, and meets a gorgeous dancer named Castiel Krushnic.





	Composition & Cabrioles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the artist whose work inspired this fic, anyrei! She was an absolute joy to work with. Please give her some love! You can find her art post [HERE](https://anyreiart.tumblr.com/post/185333616601/art-masterpost-dcrb-2019)! I danced for about 15 years, so when I saw this piece of art I knew I HAD to write for it!
> 
> Another thank you goes out to [missmaree88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaree88/) for looking this over for me.
> 
> I have a personal headcanon that Cas texts with proper grammar, and Dean texts with as few characters as possible and no regard to capitalization. Which is pretty much me and my husband lol.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

Dean Winchester had barely gotten his keys out to unlock the door when he heard Charlie yell, “Dean! I have a job for you!” from her side of the building.

“Hold your horses, I'll meet you in the break room in 5!” Dean yelled back.

“Ten four!”

Shaking his head at her enthusiasm, Dean unlocked his door, locking it behind him since his photography studio didn't open for another hour. Kevin Tran, Dean's receptionist and sometimes light tech, would open up when he got in.

Dean had opened ‘67 Photography Studio in New York City nearly three years ago. He'd originally followed his brother here after Sam had gotten a job offer from a high profile law firm after finishing school. Dean had moved wherever his little brother went for years, from Kansas to California for college and law school, and now New York. Sam had been hounding him to follow his own passion for years, but Dean had been taking care of his brother nearly their whole lives. Their mother died when Dean was four years old, and their dad had dragged them all over the country for years until Dean hit high school. John dumped them on a friend, who they affectionately called “Uncle Bobby”, and never saw him again. They got a call from the police about six months after moving in with Bobby, saying that John had died in a car crash. Dean dropped out of school and got his GED so Bobby didn't have to support them as much as he had been. Once Sammy was fairly settled with a good job and an apartment with his college girlfriend Jess, Dean didn't really have an excuse not to try to turn his hobby taking pictures into a career.

It was pure coincidence, though Charlie insisted it was fate, that Dean would answer a Craigslist ad looking for a photographer leading him to meet Charlie Bradbury. Charlie was a computer genius, and she was building a web design company currently working on a website for a new realty company, and they had no one to take quality photos of their houses and apartments. Dean accepted the job, earning a nice bonus from the company after the website was finished. Charlie and Dean bonded over sci-fi and comic books, eventually deciding to form a partnership. They found a great location for their businesses, Moondoor Web Design and ‘67 Photography Studio. The building had separate entrances, but was connected in the back, sharing a small kitchen and a few storage rooms. Dean took on his own clients, but also did any photography work Charlie's projects required. It worked, and now at 31 years old, Dean had turned his hobby into a legitimate and successful business.

Dean dropped his messenger bag in his office stopping for a minute to admire the giant portrait of his 1967 Chevy Impala. The studio had been named for his Baby, after all. Living in the city, he didn't get to drive her nearly as much as he wanted to. He used to take his dates out for rides, but he hadn't had time for a date in… six months? Was that right? Because of wedding season, spring and summer weren't great for his social life. _I need to get out more_ , he thought as he made his way to the break room to meet Charlie. Now that August was nearly over, he should have more free time.

“'Morning, Charlie. What's up?”

“I just a scored a major client!” She exclaimed, bouncing hard enough to slosh coffee over the edge of her mug.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, pouring himself some coffee. So what if he'd already had two cups before he left for work? “Who?”

“New. York. City. BALLET!”

Dean snorted. “How is that a major client?”

“Dude!” Charlie stood up and punched him in the arm. “The NYC Ballet is a New York institution! It used to be the only ballet company in the country! Baryshnikov danced with them! And they hired _us_!”

“Alright, alright. Geez,” Dean said, rubbing his arm. For a tiny girl, Charlie could really throw a punch. “Wait, what do you mean, 'us’?”

“They need a total rehaul of their website.”

“And?”

“...and someone to take portraits of the dancers?”

Dean groaned. “Seriously? I have to take pictures of ballet dancers?”

“They’re paying us really well! Plus, you'd think that women _and_ men in skimpy outfits would be right up your alley.”

“True. But the whole thing sounds really boring.”

“It's not, I promise! It's not all point and shoot. They're looking for some motion photography too, and you're one of the best in the city.” Charlie looked at him with the pleading eyes that almost always worked on him. _Damn it._

“Yeah, ok,” he sighed. “I'll do it.”

“Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Dean found himself with an armful of excited redhead. “And good, because I already agreed. I'll email you the specifics. Ok, see you later, bye!” she said quickly as she scurried off to her office.

Dean also walked back to his office, wondering how he got himself into these things. He didn't even know anything about ballet, besides tutus and classical music. He'd never even really seen any ballet. Well, he saw _Fame_ , did that count?

He sighed and turned on his computer to start the day by checking his email. As he was replying to an inquiry about senior pictures, _God, was it that time already?_ , the email from Charlie popped up. Skimming it, he noted that the ballet company wanted some group shots of all the dancers, formal portraits of the principal dancers and soloists (whatever that meant), and some movement capture. He assumed they meant photos of jumps and turns, shit like that. They apparently already had any backdrops they would need, so all Dean needed to bring were his camera equipment and lighting. Charlie had set up a tentative time for next week, Thursday at 10 a.m. at the ballet's theater. After double checking his schedule, he emailed back an affirmative.

The more he thought about it, he realized that this might be an interesting job after all.

 

 

Once Thursday morning arrived, Dean was actually feeling some excitement about the day's shoot. He'd done some research in his spare time, and ballet was more interesting than he thought. He preferred classic rock over classical, but he'd seen some stuff done to contemporary music that was kinda cool. It was also a lot more physical than he'd originally assumed. The dancers made it look effortless, but jumping that high and spinning that many times couldn't be easy. Both the men and women had incredibly muscular legs, which Dean was very much looking forward to seeing in person.

The nice thing about off-site shoots was he got to drive. He parked his Baby in front of the theater, and was dreading having to make multiple trips in the late summer heat to get all the equipment inside when he heard a voice come from the top of the stairs at the front of the building.

“You must be the photographer,” a gravelly voice said. “Do you need any help?”

Dean looked up and suppressed a gasp. The man coming down the stairs was gorgeous. He had dark hair that was escaping the gel he'd used to slick it back and was wearing aviators, a tight white t-shirt, black track pants and weird looking soft boots.

“Uh,” Dean stuttered. “Uh, yeah, I'm the photographer.” He looked at all the stuff he needed to bring in. “I could actually use a hand, if you don't mind.”

The man approached Dean's car. “Not at all,” he said with a smile and held out a hand. “Castiel Krushnic.”

Dean took his hand, ignoring the spark he felt. For now, anyway. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.” Forcing himself to release Castiel's hand, he picked up a couple bags to give him to carry. “Are you one of the dancers?”

Castiel hefted the bags with ease. “Yes, I'm the male principal dancer. Along with Anna, the other principal, we're the highest ranking performers.”

“Wow, that's awesome,” Dean said while shouldering his main camera bags and grabbing the tote with the lighting equipment. “Do you know where I'll be taking pictures?”

“Yes, up on the stage. The backdrop is already set up. I can take you there.”

“Thanks, Castiel.”

“You can call me Cas, if you want.” He smiled and started walking up the stairs and into the building, so Dean followed.

They walked through the lobby and into the theater, going down a shallow decline towards the stage. There was a large grey background set up on the slightly scuffed floor.

“You can set up here,” Cas said, putting the bags down and taking off his sunglasses.

“Thanks Cas, you were a big help.” Dean turned to look at the other man and was momentarily stunned by Cas's piercing blue eyes. They made him impossibly more attractive. “I, uh, I guess I'll see you later.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, looking forward to it,” he said, and walked away with a small wave.

As Dean was setting up the lighting, a petite redheaded woman walked up to him.

“You must be Mr. Winchester,” she said in a heavy Scottish accent. “I'm Rowena MacLeod, Ballet Mistress and creative director.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. MacLeod. You can call me Dean.”

“Well, Dean, aren't you a handsome one! And please, call me Mistress Rowena,” she said with a glint in her eye.

“Um, right. Sorry, Mistress Rowena.” _Don't think about that one BDSM club you went to Dean,_ he thought to himself. _This is a job, remain professional._

“No worries, dear boy. I'll let you finish setting up. When will you be ready for the group photos?”

“I'll be all set in about 15 minutes.”

“Excellent, I'll start gathering everyone together.”

The group photo was fast and easy. All of the dancers were all dressed similarly. The women wore black leotards, tiny black shirts and pink tights. The men wore skin tight white shirts tucked into black tights that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Dean had to try very hard to keep playing the role of professional photographer and not constantly stare at Cas, whose body was even more amazing than Dean had originally thought.

After that, he met the female principal dancer, Anna, and the soloists, who Cas explained were right under them in rank. The soloists names were Meg, Ruby, Hannah, Bela, Balthazar, Samandriel, Michael and Bartholomew. They were all relatively nice, except for Michael, Bartholomew, Ruby and Bela, who all seemed to be jealous of Cas and Anna. The portraits went smoothly, despite Dean having to dodge very obvious flirting from Meg _and_ Balthazar.

The dancers changed outfits for the movement shots, which they all did individually. Those consisted mostly of leaps and spins, which was challenging but enjoyable for Dean. He got through all the soloists and Anna, then all that was left was Cas.

Cas walked into the room, wearing small black shorts and absolutely nothing else. Dean gulped, and barely managed to keep his composure. His cheeks might have turned a little red, though. Cas began to move to the music, and Dean went into photography mode, following him with his camera, even kneeling down on the floor for some shots. For two people who had just me, Dean and Cas worked very well together. They barely said a word, both just flowing through the motions like silk. Before Dean knew it, the music ended and Rowena was clapping.

 

 

"That's a wrap my dears!" she exclaimed. She turned to Dean and said, "Dean, thank you so much for this. I'm looking forward to seeing your pictures and the website your colleague creates."

Tearing his gaze away from Castiel, which was difficult since they'd been staring at each other for a few seconds, he turned to shake Rowena's hand. "It was my pleasure. Charlie will call you as soon as the website is ready."

The other dancers waved as they wandered off to the dressing rooms, but Cas walked right up to Dean.

“Dean, are you busy right now?”

“Um, no. Why?”

“I was hoping you'd like to go out for lunch with me.”

Dean was stunned, and thrilled. He realized that he hadn't said anything, so his answer was a blurted out, “yes!”

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah, I'd like that. Is this like, a date?”

“Would you like it to be?”

“Yeah, Cas, I would.”

Cas smiled. “Ok.”

“Ok! I have to drop off my equipment back at the studio, but there's a cafe across the street. Maybe you'd like to tag along?”

Cas's smile got bigger. “I'd love to. I'll go change while you pack your things. We can meet at your car?”

“Yeah, ok. See you in a few.”

Dean gathered up his equipment quickly, and one of the guys getting the stage back in order offered to help him get everything back to his car. By the time he had his car loaded up, he shut the trunk just in time to see Cas walking towards him. Cas had his aviators back on, but instead of his dance gear was wearing tight jeans and a faded blue t-shirt that Dean was sure would compliment his eyes once the sunglasses were off. Dean ran around to open the passenger door for him and Cas smiled.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem,” he said as he shut the door and got in on the driver's side. “I'm only about 10 minutes away, as long as the traffic isn't too bad.”

“Ok,” Cas ran his hand along the dashboard as Dean turned the Impala on. “You have a beautiful car, by the way.”

“Thanks. 1967 Chevy Impala. She belonged to my dad. But she's my Baby now.”

Cas chuckled. “You call your car your baby?”

“Damn straight,” Dean said with a grin. “You mind some music?”

“Not at all.”

Pressed play on the tape deck, which he knew Cas noticed but didn't comment on, and “Back in Black” started playing, much louder than he remembered it being before. “Sorry,” he said quickly, moving his hand to the volume control, “I'll turn it down.” He jumped when Cas's hand landed on his.

“Don't you dare,” he said, putting Dean's hand back on the wheel. “I love AC/DC.

“Really?”

“Of course. Did you think ballet dancers only enjoyed classical music?”

“I guess,” Dean shrugged. “I never really thought about it.”

“Well, I have a varied taste in music. Classic rock, jazz, some new age. I do on occasion also listen to classical outside of practice. I'm also working on a piece to a song that made the Top 40 Billboard chart in 2014.”

“Most top 40 sucks, though. Give me anything recorded before 1979.”

“I think you might like this one,” he said as Dean pulled up in front of the studio.

“What is it?”

Cas smiled coyly. “It's a surprise.”

Like before, Cas helped Dean with the bags, and Dean greeted Kevin as the walked in the door.

“Hey, Kev, I'm going to lunch. I'll be back later. If you want to close the studio to eat, you can.”

“Thanks boss. Hey, who's your friend?”

“This is Castiel, he's one of the dancers I just photographed. Cas, this is Kevin. He holds down the front for me.”

“Nice to meet you, Kevin.” Cas said.

“You too,” replied Kevin. “You guys can just set everything down to the side, I'll put it away. So, are you two going on a date?”

“Get back to work, kid,” Dean said, holding open the door for Cas.

“You opened the door for him! You are on a date!”

Dean simply flipped Kevin off through the window.

Cas chuckled. “He seemed nice.”

“Kevin's nosey, but he's a good kid. Hard worker too. He goes to Juilliard and works full time for me in the summer. Even comes in on weekends during the school year.”

“Impressive. Is he interested in photography?”

“A bit, but it's not his major. He's a music major. Cello.”

“Very impressive.” Cas smiled when Dean held the door to the cafe for him. Dean held up two fingers to the hostess, and she seated them at a small table by the window.

Cas picked up his menu but didn't open it. “Did you go to school for photography?”

“Naw, school's not really my thing. Audited a few classes at NYU, but that was the extent of it. My brother is the scholar. He's a lawyer here in the city. So damn proud of that kid.” He paused when the waitress came to take their drink order. Dean ordered a cola and Cas ordered water with lemon. “Just water?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, which was absolutely _not_ super hot. “Hydration is very important, Dean.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you're a little weird?”

“All of the time,” Cas said with a small smile while he opened his menu. “Does that bother you?”

Dean picked up his own menu. “No. It's kinda cute, actually.”

Cas's smile grew as he looked at the menu. “Good.”

They talked over their food, laughing and learning about each other. Cas told Dean about how he was born in Russia, where he started studying ballet as a child. His parents died in a plane crash when Cas was 10, and he was then adopted by an American couple. His adoptive parents, the Shurleys, were very well off and big supporters of the arts.

Cas was brought up very religiously in Russia (he was even named after an angel, which Dean found very interesting), but Chuck and Becky Shurley were quite free spirited. They hadn't even blinked an eye when he came out as gay. Cas had the love and support he probably wouldn't have had if he'd stayed in Russia. He became quite cynical in regards to organised religion, and considered himself spiritual rather than religious.

Dean talked about growing up on the road with his father and brother, mentioning that both of his parents had passed, but not getting into it. He told Cas the story about meeting Charlie, and the challenges of opening his own studio. He shared some funny anecdotes about a recent wedding that made Cas throw his head back with laughter.

They shared a chuckle at Dean's story of his “big gay panic” that had happened during high school. He'd brought his girlfriend Cassie to prom, but she broke up with him halfway through the night. Dean got drunk on the flask he had snuck in and ended up in the backseat of his car making out with his friend Aaron. They both passed out, and when Dean woke up in the morning he freaked out. He woke Aaron by yelling that he was drunk, and definitely NOT gay. He liked women, for fuck's sake, how could he be gay? Aaron managed to calm him down, telling him that he was probably bisexual, and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. They never hooked up again, but remained friends with no hard feelings. Aaron had said he had fun, and for Dean it was certainly eye opening.

At some point, Dean looked at his watch and was surprised to see that they had been talking for nearly two hours. He reluctantly asked for the check, which Cas snatched out of his hand.

“I asked you to lunch, I'll pay,” Cas said.

Dean held up his hands. “Ok, fine,” he said. “But I'll get the next one. Assuming you want to see me again?”

Cas smiled his big, gummy smile that Dean had become attached to during their long lunch. “I definitely want to see you again, Dean.”

Dean let out a relieved breath. “Gimme your phone so I can put in my number?”

“Take a picture, too,” he said handing over his phone.

Dean entered his name and phone number, then took a selfie with him smiling at the camera and giving a thumbs up. He considered taking a less dorky photo, but saved it when he saw the soft smile on Cas’s face. He texted himself a smiley face emoji and gave Cas his phone back. “Can I get a picture of you?”

“Don't you have enough pictures of me?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, I guess I do. But I meant like a non-dance picture?”

“I'll send you one after I get this gel out of my hair. I hate it so I only use it for performances and such. It's either this or cutting my hair much shorter and I hate that even more.”

“I can't wait to see it.”

They walked back across the street in comfortable silence, hands brushing but neither making a move to hold hands. Not that Dean would have minded. Once they got to the studio's building, Cas slowly backed Dean up against the door.

“Can I kiss you, Dean?” he asked quietly.

“Y-yeah. I want you to.”

Cas put his hand on Dean's cheek and brushed their lips together gently. It was soft and unhurried, essentially a perfect first kiss. Cas's lips were softer than they looked and Dean fought his desire to deepen this kiss. He felt like Cas was something special, so he didn't want to rush this. Dean's hands landed on Cas's hips, not pulling him in, just keeping the other man close. Cas backed away a little but kept his hand on Dean's face.

“Wow,” Dean sighed.

“Yes.” Cas pressed his lips to Dean's one more time. “I really need to get home.”

Dean squeezed Cas's hips lightly, disinclined to let him go. “Do you need a ride?”

“Thank you, but no.” Cas slid his hand to the side of Dean's neck. “I usually take the subway home, and I've kept you from your work long enough.”

“Ok, if you're sure.”

“I am.” Cas leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and stepped back while Dean let his hips go. “I'll text you later.”

“Yeah. See ya, Cas.”

“Goodbye, Dean.” Cas turned and walked towards the nearest subway station. Dean couldn't help but stare at the way his ass filled out those jeans. He shook himself out of his increasingly dirty thoughts and walked into his building.

Dean kind of felt like he was floating. He hadn't had an instant connection like this with someone in years. Cas was fucking beautiful and so smart. He was sexy and had a banging body, but he also had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor. He was obviously passionate about dancing, and from the little Dean had seen, very talented. He was incredible, and Dean had no idea why Castiel was interested in a guy like him.

Charlie was, unsurprisingly, on him as soon as he walked in the door.

“Kevin said you had a date!” she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes a little. “Was that him? Who is he? Are you going to see him again?”

“Can you walk while you're interrogating me? I need to start getting these pictures on the computer.”

He half jogged to his office, with Charlie right on his tail. Once sat down, he booted up his computer and started taking out the memory cards he'd used at the shoot.

“Yes, I had a date. Yes, that was him outside. His name is Castiel, he's one of the ballet dancers and I met him today at the photoshoot. And yes, I think we are going to see each other again.” He preemptively covered his ears for the _shriek_ he knew was going to come out of Charlie.

“DEAN! THAT'S AMAZING!”

“Volume, please,” he said while he winced.

“Sorry, sorry,” Charlie said much more quietly. “I'm just so excited for you! Show me a picture!”

Dean brought the formal portrait up on the computer screen. He hadn't even done any editing on it, and Cas still looked incredible.

“Holy hotness, Batman! He's so dreamy!”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

He told her about their date while flipping through the pictures he'd taken that afternoon.

“Why is he even into me, Charlie? Cas… he's amazing, and all I have is a GED and a camera.”

“There you go again with the low self esteem crap!” Charlie let out a dramatic sigh. “First of all, you have _at least_ a dozen cameras. You may only have a GED, but you're so smart AND you own your own business. You're smoking hot, for a guy anyway, super nice and an amazing friend. You're a catch, Dean. Seriously.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “You never believe me, but I'm just going to keep telling you until you do.”

Dean couldn't help but smile. “Thanks, Charlie.”

“It's my job!” She turned toward the door. “Get to work on those pictures! Try not to stare at your boyfriend for too long, k?”

“He's not my boyfriend!” he said as she walked down the hallway. “Yet,” he murmured to himself and got to work on organising and editing the photos.

After a couple very productive hours of editing, Dean stood up to stretch his legs and get something to drink. He grabbed his phone to check for any texts since he'd had it on silent while he was working. He tried not to get too excited when he saw a notification that said “New message from Cas Krushnic”. He opened it eagerly, and was happy to find both a text and a picture sent only a few minutes ago.

 

From Cas 5:02 p.m.

Hello, Dean. I'm not very good at taking “selfies” but hope this will do for now.

 

Dean sucked in a breath when he saw the picture. Cas with his hair not slicked down just made him even hotter. How was that possible? Cas's hair was all over the place, like someone had been running their fingers through it, and his eyes looked so goddamn blue. He also appeared to be shirtless, which caused Dean's mind to fall into the gutter until he realized that he hadn't replied yet.

 

From Dean 5:15 p.m.

looks gr8 cas. i like ur hair like that

 

From Cas 5:18 p.m.

Thank you, Dean. I have to eat dinner and go to bed early. We have morning rehearsals tomorrow which are basically hell unless I get enough sleep.

 

From Cas 5:19 p.m.

But I'll text you about our second date later?

 

All they were doing was texting, but it was making Dean giddy. Cas really did like him!

 

From Dean 5:20 p.m.

sounds good cas. hope u sleep well

 

From Cas 5:20 p.m.

You too, Dean. :)

 

From Dean 5:21 p.m.

:D

 

 

Castiel was fairly busy getting ready for some big fall showcase the ballet was doing near the end of September. Dean was also busy, so they had only been able to get together a few times since their lunch date. Dean and Cas texted nearly every day, just checking in and chatting about their daily lives. On their second date, Cas praised the photos that Dean had taken for the ballet's website enough for Dean to turn a bright shade of red and beg him to stop. They hadn't gone farther than making out in Dean's car and once on Dean's couch, but surprisingly Dean didn't have a problem with that. He was enjoying getting to know the ballet dancer who had quickly found a place in his heart. Dean didn't think he was in love with Cas, at least not yet. But for the first time in a very long time, he was starting to fall.

 

 

Less than a week before Castiel's big show, on one of Dean's days off, Cas texted him.

 

From Cas 5:36 p.m.

I'm coming over and bringing pizza.

 

From Dean 5:37 p.m.

sounds good wats the occasion?

 

From Cas 5:40 p.m.

No occasion, just want to see you. And I want to ask you something.

 

From Dean 5:41 p.m.

???

 

From Cas 5:41 p.m.

Patience, Dean.

 

From Dean 5:43 p.m.

fine

 

From Dean 5:43 p.m.

can u even have pizza? wat abt ur dancer diet?

 

From Cas 5:45 p.m.

I'm giving myself a cheat day. I'll be there in about half an hour.

 

From Dean 5:45 p.m.

awesum c u soon

 

Dean tidied up his living room a little bit nervously, but since Cas had said he wanted to see him, this couldn't be anything bad. Right?

He got himself a beer, and checked that he had the Dr. Pepper that Cas favored on his cheat days. They'd only been on four dates and Dean was already buying soda for Cas, but screw it, he liked to take care of people. And Cas really was special. Like relationship material, spend the rest of your life trying to make him happy special. Normally this would scare Dean, but something about Castiel made wanting that with him decidedly not scary.

When Cas knocked, Dean opened the door, took the pizza box from him and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.

“Heya, Cas. I missed you.”

“Hello, Dean. I missed you as well,” Cas said with a smile. He was wearing a backwards baseball hat and looked so adorable that Dean had to steal another kiss.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Dean asked as he closed the door.

“Let's eat first. Maybe you can show me that Doctor Sexy show you're always gushing about.”

“I do not _gush_ about Doctor Sexy. Sit down on the couch, I'll grab some plates and a Dr. Pepper for you.” He set the pizza on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen.

“I thought you hated Dr. Pepper.” Cas said as he sat down.

“I don't hate it, it's just not my favorite.”

Cas had on a bright smile when Dean brought everything into the living room. “What?” he asked after he plopped down next to Cas.

“You bought soda for me.”

Dean blushed and tried to cover it up by taking a sip of his beer. “Shut up.”

“Dean,” Cas said and placed a hand on his knee. “That was really sweet of you. Thank you.”

“It's no big deal, Cas,” Dean grumbled.

“It's a very nice gesture. It means you care about me, doesn't it?” Cas tilted his head and looked so adorable that Dean melted under his gaze.

“Yeah. I do care about you, Cas. A lot.”

Cas leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I care about you a lot, too.” He sat back, handed Dean a plate and grabbed the remote. “Now, what's so great about this Doctor Sexy show?”

Between the two of them, they watched three episodes of Doctor Sexy and ate the entire pepperoni pizza. Dean talked with his mouth full, which didn't seem to bother Cas. Cas rolled his eyes at the unrealistic drama of the show, but Dean didn't mind. It was fun and comfortable. They just fit together like they'd been dating for years.

After the second episode ended, Cas picked up the remote to pause the show. He turned toward Dean on the couch and said, “So, what I wanted to talk to you about is… I guess there's two things.”

“Ok, shoot,” Dean said, moving to mirror Cas.

“Things have been going well between us and we've said we care about each other. I was wondering if you'd like to be exclusive. I haven't seen anyone else since we met, but since we hadn't specified I'm not assuming you haven't been dating anyone besides me.”

Dean laid a hand on Cas's arm. “I haven't been seeing anyone else, Cas. There's no one else I want to be with.”

Cas's face lit up with Dean's favorite smile. “So I wouldn't be out of line if I called you my boyfriend?”

“Only if I can call you mine.” Dean smiled back and kissed Cas with all the happiness he was feeling at that moment.

Before they got too carried away, Cas gently pushed him back. “There were two things, remember?”

“Right. Sorry,” Dean said, not looking sorry at all. “What's the second one?”

“You know the Fall Showcase I've been working on?” Dean nodded. “Well, it's coming up on Saturday night, and if you're not busy, I was hoping you'd come.”

“To the showcase? Cas, I'd love to.”

“Really?” Cas looked so hopeful but unsure.

“Yes, really. I've been itching to really see you dance since the photo shoot. And I'm still curious about what song you're dancing to.” He grabbed Cas's hand and squeezed it. “I know you'll be amazing, angel.”

“Angel?” Cas asked and smirked.

“Uh, yeah. Ever since you told me you were named after an angel, I just kept thinking about it. But I don't have to call you that if you don't like it.”

Cas shook his head fondly and gracefully climbed into Dean's lap, straddling his hips. “But I do like it,” he murmured, and started kissing Dean enthusiastically, essentially picking up where they left off before Cas invited Dean to his performance.

Dean grabbed Cas's waist and slid his hands down to his hips and back on to that ass he loved so much as they made out like teenagers. Cas moaned and tilted Dean's head back to mouth at his neck.

“Maybe,” Cas breathed against his skin, “after the show,” he licked and sucked at Dean's pulse point, “I could spend the night?” Cas lifted his head to meet Dean's hooded eyes.

“Yeah?”

“If you want me to.”

“Fuck, yes I want you to!”

“Good,” Cas practically growled, and started kissing Dean more intensely than he ever had before.

Just as Dean was about to suggest that they take this to the bedroom, Cas's phone alarm went off.

“Shit,” Cas grumbled as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table to turn off the alarm. “I have to go. Anna and I have to practice our pas de deux for the showcase.”

Dean pulled him back and dragged his mouth up Cas's neck. “Do you really have to go?”

“Yes, I'm sorry. I - oh God, Dean - I really do. Anna's been busy with other dances and we haven't had enough time to - to r-rehearse.” Cas groaned when Dean pulled away. “I wish I didn't have to leave.”

“Me too.” Dean gave Cas a chaste kiss and helped him off of his lap. They were both quite visibly aroused, so Cas went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face while Dean tired to will his erection down. Dean walked him to the door when Cas was done, and they shared one more kiss.

“Text me when you get home?” Dean asked, pulling Cas into a hug.

“I will. I wish I could see you again before Saturday, but rehearsals are keeping me very busy.” Cas looked upset at that.

“It's ok, angel,” Dean said, the endearment making Cas smile. “I'll text you a lot and see you then.”

“Ok. Goodbye, Dean.”

“Bye Cas. See you Saturday.”

 

 

By Saturday afternoon, Dean was a nervous wreck. He'd given himself the day off and meticulously cleaned his apartment all morning. Charlie had come over for lunch to help him pick out an outfit for the showcase, but had to go back to her office afterwards.

Dean was fidgeting on his couch, not sure what to do. It was too early to start getting ready, so he'd been trying to watch TV for about an hour. Nothing was really holding his attention, and his mind kept circling back to Cas spending the night with him. He was excited, of course, but worried about things going wrong. They had chemistry, but what if it didn't carry over to the bedroom?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an incoming text message. He smiled when he saw it was from Cas.

 

From Cas 3:18 p.m.

Hello, Dean. We just finished dress rehearsal. How are you?

 

From Dean 3:19 p.m.

good

looking 4word to tonight

 

From Cas 3:21 p.m.

I'm glad :D

 

From Dean 3:22 p.m.

how was rehearsal?

 

From Cas 3:25 p.m.

It went very well. I think you'll enjoy the show.

 

From Cas 3:26 p.m.

I need to go eat something. I'll see you soon!

 

From Dean 3:26 p.m.

cant wait angel

 

He grabbed his laptop, in the hope that something could distract him long enough so he wasn't looking at the clock every five minutes. He opened up the folder with some of his more artistic edits. These usually didn't see the light of day. He'd shown Charlie some, and had done some similar things for a unique wedding he'd done last year.

Dean paused on a photo of Cas he'd taken the day of the photoshoot. He hadn't given this one to Charlie to put on the website, and hadn't shown it to anyone. It was one he was particularly proud of, but not sure what to do with it. As he stared at it, an idea formed in his head. Did he have enough time for this? Dean looked at his watch, stood up and grabbed his keys. If he hurried, he could get this done before he had to come back to get ready for the showcase.

 

 

Dean stood in front of Cas's dressing room door, took a deep breath, put the presents behind his back, and knocked.

The door opened to Cas dressed in an elaborate ballet costume that should have looked ridiculous, but Cas made everything look good in Dean's opinion.

"Dean! Come in!" Cas said as he pulled Dean into the room and shut the door.

"That's quite the outfit, Cas," Dean said, while he looked other man up and down. Seeing Cas in tights was a near religious experience.

"Yes. Well, Mistress Rowena is anything but subtle."

"What do you even wear under those tights? I've always wondered but forgot to ask."

"An undergarment called a 'dance belt'." At Dean's confused look he added, "it's basically a thong that keeps everything in place, if you know what I mean."

Dean's mouth went dry. He swallowed. "Uh, yeah, I think I do."

Cas chucked. "So, are you going to keep your hands behind your back all night?"

"Oh! Right." Dean held out the flowers he'd bought for Cas, but kept the box hidden. "These are for you."

"They're beautiful, Dean. Thank you," Cas said. He took a lingering smell of the mix of garden flowers before putting them in a vase on a small table.

"And this is for you, too," Dean said with a nervous smile and held out the flat box.

"Dean, you don't have to get me anything!"

"I didn't, really. Just open it. Please?"

Cas looked curious as he untied the ribbon holding the lid on the box. He opened it up and unfolded to tissue paper, and let out a gasp. He pulled out a framed picture, looking at it with awe. It was Cas during the photoshoot, dressed in his shorts finishing a développé. A moment Cas remembered vividly. But Dean had made it black and white, except for bright and cloud-like colors coming off of his body.

"Dean… this is amazing," Cas whispered, and looked up to Dean in awe.

"Yeah?" Dean said, still looking unsure. "You like it?"

Cas reverently set the photo on his vanity table, and pulled Dean into a long, passionate kiss. "I love it. Thank you so much, Dean."

"You're welcome," Dean said, and was leaning in for another kiss when a voice came over the backstage speakers saying that curtain was in ten minutes. "I'd better get to my seat, I guess."

"Yes. I'll meet you by your car after to show."

"Bye, Cas. Kick it in the ass!" Dean said as he walked out the door.

 

 

Ballet was definitely _not_ Dean's thing. Watching Cas dance was amazing, and Dean would come to as many performances as Cas wanted him to, but ballet wouldn't become a new hobby of his. The only number left was Cas's solo, and Dean was so proud that his boyfriend was the finale. He was also still in the dark about the song Cas was dancing to. When the lights came up, Dean's jaw dropped.

Castiel began kneeling on the floor, dressed only in high waisted black tights held up by shoulder straps and black ballet shoes. "Take Me to Church" by Hozier started playing, which was actually a song Dean knew well. The whole piece was incredible, showcasing how talented Cas was. He was graceful, but also soulful, strong and masculine. It seemed to last forever and over in an instant. Castiel ended in the same position as he has began, and after a beat, the whole crowd stood up and cheered. Dean tried his best to be the loudest at all. He even yelled out, "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!", no matter how inappropriate for a ballet that might be.

Dean was _for sure_ going to ask Cas for a private performance.

 

 

Dean leaned against the Impala in the cool fall air while he waited for Cas. It didn't take too long for Cas to appear, and Dean grabbed him for a quick kiss and a tight hug when he did.

"You were awesome!" Dean exclaimed, keeping his hands on Cas's hips.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas was beaming. "Did you really yell that I was your boyfriend at the end of my dance?"

Dean smirked. "That might've been me. I'm just so damn proud of you, Cas."

Cas responded by giving Dean a kiss that became heated quickly. They leaned into each other as their tongues met and hands wandered. Dean had to stop before he started undressing Cas right out in the parking lot.

“Hey Cas, you’re not still wearing that dance belt, are you?” he asked, and gave his boyfriend's butt a small squeeze.

“Why don't we get to your place so you can find out?” Cas whispered in his ear, then detangled himself from dean and got into the Impala.

_Oh, HELL yeah,_ Dean thought as he ran to the driver's side, got in and sped off.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch the solo I picked for Cas [here](https://youtu.be/c-tW0CkvdDI). I choose this dance because it's an amazing display of the strength and grace that male dancers have. "Take Me to Church" also seemed like a good song for a more religiously cynical Castiel. If you haven't seen it, you should watch it. It's beautiful and had over 27 million views when I wrote this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave me kudos or a comment if you are so inclined. They make my day! Please let me know if you find any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. I like to learn from my writing mistakes. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samikitten)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/samikitten)


End file.
